


Swords & Spears

by NashvilleRoulette



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: The Halberd, probably going to add more later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NashvilleRoulette/pseuds/NashvilleRoulette
Summary: Bandana Waddle Dee accompanies the Meta-Knights on the Halberd to train and grow as a soldier.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Boarding the Halberd

Bandana Dee was giddy with excitement, he had a suitcase in hand and his spear strapped to his back. His donned his regular attire, accompanied by his signature blue bandana.  
The rising sun had turned the sea orange and the palm fronds that swayed had a faint yellow outline. It was too early for the waves to come in yet, bring fish, crab, and other creatures. The air was disturbed only occasionally by the songs of the birds just rising from their slumber, maybe if you listened closely you could hear Pitch or Coo.   
But Bandana Waddle Dee wasn’t listening closely, he was far too busy looking for the Meta- Knights’ signature ship, the Halberd.   
See, Dee thought that he had trained all he could with his spear, the other Waddle Dees no longer provided a challenge, and he needed more practice. He needed to be strong. Like Kirby. So, when he went to his Great King Dedede and told him of this problem His Majesty had the best idea. Why not train with Meta Knight? And the Honorable Knight accepted and told him to meet him where Dreamland meets Orange Ocean at sunrise.   
Dee was so excited he reached the rendezvous point two hours early, not concerned with the inevitable fatigue that would bring later.   
He set his suitcase down in the sand, filled with clothes and smaller spare spears (try saying that five times fast) and paced the beach. He was more than thrilled, getting to spend several weeks with new people, honing his skills, and seeing sights that could only be seen in the air.  
30,000 feet in the air.  
With a ship full of strangers.  
Dee’s pace quickened but he refused to admit he was nervous, sure he had to spend the next few weeks on an airship. That had sunk before. Several times. But that was no matter because he gets to spend all that time with potential new friends.  
Of course, he was nervous about the characters of these other knights. He’d never met these people before, so it was only natural to be nervous.   
Waddle Dee took that moment to realize what he let himself into, his knees felt weak and the sand seemed to drag him down with every quick step. Oh NOVA, was there even another Waddle Dee up there? Was he going to entirely separated from his kind?   
A breeze picked up. Bandana was glad his mouth was covered by his tribe’s signature mask, as it didn’t allow any sand picked up from the beach through. He looked up and saw the Halberd.   
It was much more impressive up close on the ground, where its size was realized, and the local palm trees and taller foliage were completely dwarfed by it. Easily twenty times longer than Kabula and with about a hundred times more guns it was a beast.   
Bandana Dee’s fears were momentarily forgotten as the behemoth landed on the beach, kicking up more sand. He raised his suitcase in front of his face, wishing his mask covered his eyes too.

A door opened and a bridge came down onto the land. In the doorway stood the Honorable Meta Knight and a waddle dee Bandana didn’t recognize. Which was a little shocking considering how close the tribes were. Bandana could say with confidence that he knew every birthday within his own tribe, and he was acquainted with the other tribes at least.  
She was short compared to the knight (but anyone could be, he was tall) and wore a sailor outfit. A white mask covered her mouth instead of the traditional tan one. Maybe to fit with the rest of the outfit?  
Dee started towards the knight and the sailor, stopping at the bottom of the bridge to offer a short bow. The sailor returned it with a salute, while the Honorable Meta Knight stood still, stoic as ever.  
“I hope you have everything you need, Bandana Waddle Dee, it will be quite a while until we land again,” The Honorable Meta Knight said, straight to the point.   
Bandana lifted up his suitcase, “Yes! Everything is in here! And, if I may, it is such an incredible honor to not only train with you but also stay on your battleship. I hope I can fulfill your expectations.” He bowed again. Forgetting the spear on his back momentarily, swinging it forward.  
The Honorable Meta Knight sidestepped it easily.  
“You might want to be more careful with your weapon, Bandana Waddle Dee.”   
Bandana apologized profusely, practically begging for forgiveness. His nerves were getting to him. The Honorable Meta Knight made a move to speak. But, before the knight could talk again the sailor spoke up.  
“Its no worries, friend, no one got hurt.” Her accent was not unlike the waddle dees of other northern regions of Dreamland, possibly the tribe that resides next to White Wafers.   
The knight took this chance to introduce them, “This is my first officer, Sailor Waddle dee, she will be giving you a tour of the ship and will lead you to your temporary room.”   
Bandana followed them inside, the doors closing behind them with a whoosh. The movement and machinery of the ship produced a cacophony immediately noticeable. The clanking of gears or beeping of a reactor filled the area with a white noise. It was odd to hear them so close, but their sources were nowhere to be seen.  
The visuals of the ship were no less alien to him. Made of steel plates and bolts lining the side of every which way. There were an assortment of tubes and wires lining the ceiling, snaking their way ahead of them.   
Waddle Dee stared at the floor, since he was following the knight, he had to be mindful of the cape. It was easy to forget that is part of his body, not an accessory. He had made that mistake before, stepping on the purple not-a-fabric had earned him an uncharacteristic high-pitched yelp from the knight.  
“Sailor Dee will show you to your room and then the dining room. Breakfast is soon and I want you to dine with the rest of my crew.”  
The Honorable Knight said, leaving no room for arguments. Not that Dee would argue, he was starving.   
The knight parted ways with them and disappeared through a doorway, leaving the two dees. The sailor started, Bandana falling in step behind her. Their footsteps were silent through the halls.  
“You’ll love them,” The sailor stated breaking the (relative) silence.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t quite catch that, love who?”  
“The crew. They’re lovely. well, I guess I should say that you’ll learn to love them I mean. They can be brutes.”  
“Really? I didn’t think the Honorable Meta Knight would associate with brutes…”  
“Are you insulting us?”  
Oops, Bandana didn’t mean to do that. “Sorry, I just- “   
“I’m just joking,” Sailor Dee said with a chuckle, Bandana relaxed, “I was trying to lighten the mood. Sir Meta Knight can be too serious sometimes, I mean did you see that? No small talk at all.”  
They took a turn. Bandana caught a glimpse of a window; they hadn’t taken off yet.  
“Yeah, I’ve noticed that when he comes to visit His Majesty. All business.”   
“It's like he’s incapable of being relaxed.”  
The sailor stopped at a door and opened it for him. Inside was a plain room, with beige walls and a red rug with an orange outline to it. A bed set in the center and a nightstand with a lamp to the left. A dresser sat across from it and perpendicular was a desk.   
“Well, I should let you unpack,” Sailor Dee said at the doorway. “I’ll come back for you in 15 for breakfast, okay?”  
Bandana gave her a thumbs up, “Sounds good to me, and thank you for showing me to my room.”  
She smiled (well he assumed) and closed the door. Bandana set his suitcase down and set his spear against the wall. His excitement had overtaken his fear and he couldn’t wait to meet everyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The waddle dees attempt to make it to breakfast.

Waddle Dee set the suitcase on the bed and opened it. He sent his clothes to the dresser and set his spears on the weapons rack on the other side of the room. He strolled toward the window and threw back the curtains. The sun had risen a great deal, returning the ocean to its bright turquoise coloring. When his eyes trailed downwards his heart sank.

It was clear the Halberd had somehow taken off without him noticing, there was no tale-tell shifting like what would be felt on a traditional boat nor the sound of the rockets reached him. Waddle Dee’s legs felt numb, and his grip tightened on the curtains still in his grasp. He only recognized this feeling from the trip in the Lor Starcutter all those years ago.

The excitement of this little training adventure was now severely over shadowed by this anxiety.

The only thing that helped him overcome the anxiety of that was His Majesty, the Honorable Knight, and of course Kirby. He needed the company of others right now.

It wasn’t a good idea to be alone in this state right now.

But he couldn’t will himself to move. The fear had restricted him, he needed other people right now but paradoxically he couldn’t leave to go seek them out.

There was a knock at the door and any other circumstances Dee would trip over himself to answer the door. But now he was statuesque.

“Bandana Waddle Dee, breakfast is ready!” Sailor Waddle Dee had to raise her voice an octave to be heard through the thick steel door. “Are you okay, Bandana?”

A moment passed and Dee felt sweat at the back of his neck.

“I’m going to open the door now, Bandana Dee.” The knob turned and, in the doorway, stood the sailor. Waddle Dee’s anxiety must have been visible as the other waddle dee approached him with cautious sympathy.

“Oh, you poor thing” she muttered, “you must be so nervous. I should have known that you’d be nervous. I’ll give you a room without a window.”

She now stood next to him and she grabbed the curtains out of his hands and pushed them together, blocking the view. She then took hold of his shoulders and led him away from the window.

Bandana Dee felt embarrassed. He had made a fool and a coward of himself; this was supposed to be a training excursion, he was supposed to get stronger and the second thing he did was make him seem like a weakling.

“Please don’t tell Meta Knight,” he whispered to her as she closed the door to his room behind them.

“I wouldn’t do such a thing.” The sailor said,” and you don’t need to worry about it, everyone gets nervous about flying. You think I was fearless in the air my first time?”

“No, but I wouldn’t want the Honorable Meta Knight to think I’m weak for being afraid of something so silly. I mean, I fought Magolor and helped Kirby out so much. I shouldn’t be afraid of something like this, you know.”

“No, I don’t know. Everyone is afraid of something silly.”

“I bet Meta Knight isn’t, and he’s the one I shouldn’t show this fear to.”

“You shouldn’t worry about showing your personality around Meta Knight. He is much more understanding than you give him credit for,” she waved her hand in the air for dramatic effect, “And he is afraid of silly stuff too.”

“Really?” Disbelief evident in Waddle Dee’s tone, “Like what?”

The other waddle dee looked around and even above her in an almost comical fashion. She leaned into Bandana Dee’s ear, “I don’t think it’s, like, at a phobia level but he doesn’t like mirrors. Once you look for it, you’ll notice how there’s no mirrors on the ship at all. Not even in the bathrooms.”

She straightened back up and chuckled to herself. Bandana Dee would have to look out for that. He felt better but that numb feeling was still there. But the banter with the sailor and her steady hands on his shoulders reassured him.

Though Dee seemed to recall a tale, Kirby told him, about fighting some villain that was connected to mirrors somehow, and wasn’t Meta Knight there if he recalled correctly?

He was guided through the hallway, and he was met with some unfamiliar voices. Sailor Dee sped up, apparently excited to greet them. They turned a corner and he saw the owner of the voices. Two armored warriors one with a skull helmet and Viking horns out the side and the other was taller and had a purple mask and donned chainmail of the same color.

The mace and axe that they carried was also noticeable.

They turned and made their way for the two waddle dees at once. They were a lot more intimidating up closer.

“This is Mace Knight and Axe Knight,” Sailor Dee said, “they’re nuisances but the good kind.” 

Whatever that meant.

“Greetings fellow warrior, you heard right, as I am Axe Knight,” the knight bowed, “I look forward to training with you.”

Before Waddle Dee could respond he was scooped up in embrace by the other knight. “Ain’t you just the cutest thing!” Mace Knight nearly squealed.

“Put our esteemed guest down, this is most uncouth for a knight of your caliber!” Axe Knight’s shouts were almost drowned out by the other knights cooing and lesser so by the sailor’s giggling.

Bandana Dee was almost too surprised to feel embarrassed. Sure, his kind was considered cute buy many other species but wasn’t this a bit much. And Mace Knight lived with another waddle dee. But soon the surprise wore off and Bandana’s face felt like fire and his face probably looked like a Maxim Tomato.

“Okay let him down now, Mace Knight,” Sailor Dee said through a cheeky smile, she must have noticed his embarrassment and decided to save him.

Mace Knight set him down and apologized, “I just couldn’t help myself, its not often we get visitors and especially non as cute as you.”

“Its okay, His Majesty does this sort of thing occasionally too,” Bandana said with a wave of his hand, “I just don’t see why you don’t freak out over Sailor Dee, she’s awfully like me.”

“Yes, but you’re practically a baby!” Axe Knight knocked Mace Knight in the arm, sensing that she was going to scoop him up again in another awkward embrace. Mace Knight batted Axe Knight’s hand away from her. Axe Knight retaliated. Almost too fast to tell they were near brawling, thankfully not resorting to their weapons. However, over the scuffle of armor and boots one could hear laughter. So thankfully it didn't appear to be a serious fight.

“See? They’re the good kind of menaces.”

They were at the dining room. Mace Knight and Axe Knight were behind them, a little worse for wear but otherwise fine.

The long (but quite as big as the one at Castle Dedede) table sat in the middle with other knights already there. One with yellowish armor and a crescent shaped symbol atop the helmet and one in red. The one in red actually looked a little robotic. A bird in a navy uniform also sat there next to sword knight and blade knight (Dee only recognized them because they were the only ones to visit the ground often). They didn’t seem to notice them arriving.

On the table sat food that actually looked quite appetizing. French toast with butter and powdered sugar sat in a circle, next to a variety of pancakes and waffles (from chocolate to blueberry). There were hash browns and eggs cooked in a variety of styles (he preferred sunny side up) and bowls of fresh fruit lined the center of the table. Dee heard rumors of Meta Knight’s awful cooking skills and his penchant for sweets. His expectations of breakfast were quite low, expecting inedible mush or straight up candy. This was a pleasant surprise.

Sailor Dee guided him to his seat, and she sat down next to him and gave him a reassuring smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You so much for the support! Let me know if there is anything at all I can improve on! <3


	3. Chapter 3

“Alright! Let's dig in!” The bird broke the silence and immediately after he spoke the knights began to eat. 

“Is Meta Knight not going to eat with us?” Bandana leaned over to Sailor. 

“No, he never does,” she said while passing a plate of pancakes to Bandana,” Want any?” 

“Why not?” Bandana stabbed a pancake with his fork and set it on his own plate. King Dedede ate with his soldiers. 

Sailor Dee shrugged. 

He dug into the pancake. It tasted great; Kirby would probably describe it like eating a cloud. With how fluffy the pancake was it wouldn’t be too far from the truth. 

“Here, it’ll taste better with syrup,” the knight with a crescent atop his helmet slid a bottle with, presumably syrup in it, towards Bandana. 

“Thanks, uh what can I call you?” 

“Trident Knight. On account of my weapon.” He raised his weapon; its three prongs reflected the light brilliantly. 

“Oh, uh thank you, Trident Knight,” Bandana paused, “do you all have your weapons with you, at the table?” 

Trident Knight nodded, “We have to be ready at a moment's notice. Do the King’s soldiers not?” 

“No, but we don’t all eat at the same time. There are always soldiers on duty.” It made sense, he supposed. It's not like there are thousands of them. 

Bandana Dee turned the bottle and let the syrup pour out. He let what was probably a dangerous amount drip onto the pancakes. He ate one and beamed. “You were right these tastes great with syrup. Who made the pancakes by the way?” 

“I did,” The red knight spoke. 

“It was really good.” 

“Thank you, you know it is nice to have someone around here appreciate my cooking.” 

A chorus of ‘thank you’s ' rose up in the cafeteria, they were all hinted with some slight teasing. At least Bandana hoped they were, he didn’t want to accidently start an argument. 

“Javelin, everyone does ‘preciate it ya big baby, you cook every day, ya can't expect a ‘thank you’ every single morning, afternoon, and evening,” Mace Knight somehow said in between eating so much bacon that would give His Majesty a run for his money. 

“I do expect a ‘thank you' three times a day, every day from now on, actually.” 

The halls echoed with laughter as the conversation devolved into lighthearted jeers and jokes. 

“I didn’t know any of you guys could cook.” Bandana turned to Sailor. 

“Someone’s got to,” the bird next to the red knight squawked, “we can't have Meta Knight cook anything!” 

As the meal went on Bandana couldn’t help but feel... bad. The bird’s joke made him think of Meta Knight again. Why didn’t he eat with his men? Did he even eat breakfast at all? Maybe he should bring him breakfast, just in case. 

When the meal ended all the knights were standing up to go, until Sailor reminded them that there was training up on the deck in an hour and that it was Captain Vul’s turn to clean up. 

Bandana grabbed a plate and began piling food on it. Bacon, eggs, pancakes; he didn’t know what Meta Knight liked so it was best to be safe. 

“You don’t need to help. Your turn to clean will come eventually.” Captain Vul snapped Bandana from his thoughts. 

“Oh, I’m not-” 

“Ah! You wanted leftovers. Here,” he held out a tubber ware container, “easier to carry everything with.” 

Bandana grabbed it, "Thank you Captain. Uh by the way do you know where Meta Knight is?” 

“He should be working on Heavy Lobster,” the bird was barely heard over the sound of dishes dropping into the sink, “the is down the hall the third door on the right.” 

“Thank you.” 

Bandana entered the hallway. Finally, he was alone with his thoughts. 

The way the Meta-Knights treated him was bizarre. There were no formal introductions nor did they treat him any different than they treated each other. They acted like he was one of them. Waddle Dees were different, they treated guests like royalty no matter their actual status. 

He wasn’t complaining by any means, by their own metrics he was being welcomed and treated fairly. It was just new to him that’s all. He just had to remember that, aside from Sailor, they were not the same species. It is normal that their behavior is odd to him. 

Bandana turned to the door, third one on the right. He heard... something behind the door. The sound of metal on metal and drills. He knocked. Twice. Meta Knight probably couldn’t hear him. Bandana could leave the food out here with a note on it. But it would get cold. Meta Knight could accidently step in it. And he didn’t have paper. Or a pen. 

“Come in.” 

Oh, so Meta Knight did hear him. Bandana opened the door and was greeted with a giant mechanical thing. He couldn’t tell you what he thought Heavy Lobster was but he was expecting something at least Loster shaped. 

Heavy Lobster must have been supported by jacks judging by how it is two feet off the ground and slightly lopsided. Meta Knight was on his back underneath the thing, probably connecting wires or doing something else robot related. 

“Um, I saw how you didn’t go to breakfast and I brought you some leftovers. In case you were hungry.” 

Silence, well ‘silence’ in the sense that neither of them spoke for a few seconds. Not silent in the sense that whatever Meta Knight was working on, it was actually making a racket. 

“I ate earlier.” 

“Oh, sorry I didn’t know. But that must have been quite a bit ago. I mean before I showed up and just thought-” 

Meta Knight slid out from under the lobster, his hand still resting on the underside. Once Bandana saw his yellow eyes he stopped talking, afraid that he had overstepped. Jeez the guy could be intimidating. 

He moved his hand from under the machine and the lobster fell back down, both metal feet on firmly on the ground. Oh, so Meta Knight was holding up the probably two-ton crustacean himself. That does not help with the intimidation factor. 

“Your concern is unwarranted, but appreciated, Bandana Waddle Dee. Don’t worry about me, I can take care of myself.” 

“Sorry-” 

“No need to apologize. You were just expressing your concern. It is endearing.” 

Bandana blushed; he wasn’t expecting a compliment. 

“Now go up to the deck. Sailor wants everyone up there to train in half an hour.” 

Bandana forgot. With a quick thanks, he bolted out the door and grabbed his spear from his room. And twenty minutes later he managed to find the deck. 

He should have expected it but seeing the landscape below made him a bit nervous. The wind was strong too, not enough to knock him down but enough to make him even more nervous. There weren't any guardrails or anything of the sort either. Bandana took a deep breath. His grip on the spear was sure to make his white. 

The Meta-Knights were in a circle ahead of him. As Bandana got closer, he started to hear their conversation over the roaring wind. 

“Looks like Dyna-Blade left us a present. This thing is going suck to remove,” Trident Knight complained. 

“You are not going to get that. We both know that Meta Knight is going to be the one to remove it,” Javelin retorted. 

“Hey, I’m empathizing with him.” 

“Sure.” 

The two knights started to bicker. 

“Turn your gaze, Bandana Dee, and behold!” Axe Knight grabbed his arm and guided him to the other knights. The group split so he could get a view. 

There was a feather, about the height of Bandana himself, on the Halberd. Now normally a feather was not a big deal, by any metrics. But this was from Dyna-Blade. So, it was made entirely of metal. It looked like it pierced through the hull slightly and had gotten stuck. 

“Wow.” 

“It is a wonder how that beast stays aloft,” Axe Knight said. 

“Now that everyone is here, we should begin,” Sailor Dee spoke from behind Bandana. Raising her voice to compensate for the wind, “Bandana and Mace are first. It is a one on one.” 

“Remember, the purpose of this exercise is to practice and develop your skills, not to maim or hurt your opponent.” Her tone suggested that was something she said often, “And this drill will last until Meta Knight says so.” 

With that last sentence she gestured over to Meta Knight who had somehow appeared behind the group. Bandana noticed how the knights stood at attention at the arrival of their leader. Javelin and Trident even stopped fighting. 

Mace Knight and Bandana Dee stood across from each other. Bandana was confident, but he was still a bit nervous. Forget the fact that Mace Knight was nearly twice his height and wielding a spiked ball for a weapon, he was more afraid of the fact that the ground was nearly twenty thousand feet away. 

“Victory is well within your grasp, Bandana Waddle Dee, you must seize it!” 

“Mess him up, Mace Knight,” Javelin’s monotone voice was carried by the wind. 

Meta Knight stood at a distance, far enough to away from the action but close enough to watch clearly. “Begin.” 

Mace Knight’s mace extended, revealing a coil of chains, and she began to swing. She was building up speed. 

Bandana wasn’t going to be an easy target for her, so he began to run around her. He was looking for an opening. He found one and jumped at her, spear pointed square at her helmet. 

In a flash the chain recoiled, returning to a conventional mace once more. And she brought it up to deflect the spear. 

He maneuvered the spear so her weapon hit the pointed, metal edge. If it hit the wood, he would be out of a weapon 

When the mace and spear met, Bandana was knocked back. Readying himself he dove again. Mace would not recover so fast with a weapon as heavy as that. 

He cut across the chainmail armor, sparks flying. 

Assuming she was raising her hand to shield her eyes Bandana ignored it. 

It was harder to ignore when her fist collided with his stomach. 

He flew back and skidded to a stop. Thankfully he was still on his feet. But he needed a moment to catch his breath. He raised his spear in a defensive position as he panted. 

For a moment, however, he thought of the height that they were at. And what would've happened he didn’t slide to a stop when he did. 

Mace Knight was spinning the weapon again, it was a blur in its speed. The groaning of the metal chain was loud, even with the wind. With the height momentarily forgotten Bandana then had an idea. 

The spiked ball flew towards him. Bandana ducked at the last second and aimed his spear at the base of the chain where it meets the spiked ball. The metal tip stabbed into the link, and he twisted it. 

The link snapped in half and Mace Knight’s weapon broke. 

“Impressive.” Meta Knight strode over to them. 

Then the others broke off into pairs to practice. It went on for hours. Bandana couldn’t say it was boring but it also wasn’t super exciting. 

Mace Knight told him she bore no hard feelings as long as he didn’t either. He told her he didn’t. 

Bandana never got the chance to practice like this at home. The other Waddle Dees were not as skilled as him and they were never up for practicing with him. Kirby was fine to practice with but it's hard when the person you're practicing with doesn’t need it. 

And eventually it was midday. Sailor declared that they were done for today. The knights trudged, each one was exhausted, down back into the ship. Bandana made to walk too but he was stopped by Meta Knight. 

“Targeting the weapon is a good strategy. But it wouldn’t work against the rest of the Meta-Knights.” 

Bandana was confused. He did well, didn’t he? And he wasn’t going up against the other ones, it was just Mace Knight. 

“But you said it was impressive.” 

“It was,” he paused, “This is just a heads-up of sorts. The others won't lose from that strategy and I doubt Mace Knight would fall for it twice.” 

“Oh.” That was a relief. Bandana was worried that he somehow made Meta Knight angry with his performance, and that he was just waiting for the others to leave as to not cause a scene. 

“You are doing well Bandana Waddle Dee, but you are here to get better. And I have a question for you.” 

“What is it?” 

“Towards the end of your match with Mace Knight, you hesitated. Why?” 

Bandana debated over telling Meta Knight about his fear of heights. Meta Knight would surely lose respect for him because of that. Someone who has wings on their back wouldn’t, couldn’t understand. 

But Bandana couldn’t lie to him. In his eyes that would be worse than losing his respect. 

“I have a fear of heights and I, just, froze up for a second. I was afraid I was going to fall off the edge. I promise it won't happen again. I swear.” 

“Hmm. I wasn’t aware you had a fear of heights. I apologize.” 

Bandana certainly wasn’t expecting him to apologize. There was nothing to apologize over, it was Bandana’s fault not his. 

“Alright, you are dismissed. Go.” 

“Oh, we’re about to have lunch did you want to eat with us?” 

“No, I am eating later. Now, I have to remove Dyna-Blade's feather from the Halberd's hull.” Meta Knight walked in the directions of the giant feather. 

Bandana sighed and walked back to the door to the stairway. The knights were most likely playing a game based off of the sound and he could hear Sailor calling for him.


End file.
